Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 006
? oj Shqipe! po vepra letrare ne shqipen e brenda republikes i thone vetem kur shkruan letersi, pra fikcion apo fiksion. kurse kur shkruan artikuj kritike studime quhet krijimtari. Oj shqipe a po i ndreq vete apo ti hyj une. Per kete ta tregoj edhe me Fjalorin e Shqipes se Sotme po nuk te mbushte meendja. se ashtu dalin te gjithe shkrimtare, hajt tung :Kur shkruan artikuj kritik sic thua ti atehere ato jane Artikuj kritik dhe prak nuk jan krijim. Nuk e di se si e kupton krijimin ti "oj shqipe" (sjellje i thon ksaj far shqipes) Puntori 5 Shtator 2008 00:20 (CEST) ? Çfarë është kjo, veç ekziston një kategori për cungje rreth flamujve--Cradel 8 Korrik 2008 22:09 (CEST) :Mendoj se ti e din me se miri sepse ajo kategori eshte gjeneruar nga stampa qe ti ke perdorur tek artikujt e flamujve te shteteve, kurse une kur e kam pare se shume artikuj kane ate stampe vetem pak kategorizuar kategorine e cungjeve te kesaj stampe, Puntori 8 Korrik 2008 23:26 (CEST) ::E rregullova, ti kishe bere gabim ne kodimin e stampes. Tani me nuk paraqitet ajo kategori- Puntori 8 Korrik 2008 23:30 (CEST) :::Po, tash po e shoh, më fal --Cradel 9 Korrik 2008 12:34 (CEST) ::::Mos ki dert, te gjall jina, gabojm. Puntori 9 Korrik 2008 12:45 (CEST) RE:Bot Tjeta Puntor. Ne qofte se je i interesuar, ne vend se te perdoresh nje bot dhe pywikipedia, mund te perdoresh en:WP:AWB. Ne qofte se je i interesuar me thuaj qe te dergoj versionin e ri me support dhe per sq.wiki. --''' eagleal ' 14 Korrik 2008 18:27 (CEST) :Po jam i interesuar falmenderit. Bot deshta te beja para do kohe por nuk kisha kohe por me kryesorja eshte se nuk kam krijuar ose as qe kam tentuar te krijoj me pare e me duhet kohe edhe te e shoh kete gje, keshtu kjo do me ndihmonte. (Edhe spe bot me duhet shum i thjeshte vetem per zevendesimine sepse kam shume gjera per te zevendesuar posacerisht ne F1.). :Falmenderit. Puntori 14 Korrik 2008 21:17 (CEST) Tung Бидејќи ти си админ на албанската вики и рзбираш македонски, па ќе се обидам да те прашам нешто! Какви се тие бесмислици на википедија за славомакедонци и славомакедонски јазик? Бидејќи Р. Албанија ја нарекува Македонија под уставното име нормално би било и на википедија да се користи тоа. И ти како албанец од македонија е сосема нормално и лојлно да го подржуваш тоа. На македонската википедија вакви POV нема. те молам да ми одговориш. Falimenderit --Raso mk 14 Korrik 2008 21:40 (CEST) :Здраво, :Јас сум само админ тука и еден едитор оти идјада други, денес сун утре можно е веке да не сум админ, сакам да кажам оти едитирањето на тие ствари не треба да се поврза со администрање на вики. Македонија уште официјално се вика П.Ј.Р Македонија хммм и така го едитираат едиторите и ако јас сум имал различито мислење али тоа е тоа, така мисли и поддржува веќина па јас не спротивам (штом и документски е така). Али ова што е во овие артикли е истина, ништо не е националистички и не е лага (и ако понекогаш има инфлуенции од цтранење на стварите на една одредена страна али такви работи се нормали и во македонцката вики ги наоѓаш. Кога официално се сменуваат нештата тогаш и овде ќе се сменуваат. :За на крај усте еднаш да ти поптврдам оти јас немам инфлуенции тука бидејки сум само еден едитор кој е админ. Puntori 15 Korrik 2008 00:54 (CEST) :::Ок, а дали би имал против или може да дојде до конфронтации ако почнам јас некаде да менувам некои работи? Бидејќи и на англиската вики грците се бунат, но Mакедонија сепак е наречена Република Македонија, а народот и јазикот македонци и македонски. Çao edhe Natёn e mirё. --Raso mk 15 Korrik 2008 01:29 (CEST) :Toa што најдобро би било е да ја поставиш твоето барање во "собраниео" на вики-то на албански или ако не знаеш тогаш на англиски. Во твоето барање пишувај ги и твоите докази и референции и барај сериозни одговори и причините зошто се користи славомакедонци и славомакедонски јазик па ке добиеш одговори и можно менување. :Ако решиш да одиш директно на менување сигурен сум оти нема да успееш ништо да смениш а уште по лошо е што ќе бидеш и отстранет и од можноста за едитирање (ќе добиеш бан). Поздрав Puntori 15 Korrik 2008 09:54 (CEST) o pun tor po leri ato faqet si fakuultete sepse shqipot e shqiperise nuk jane aq punetore dhe po nuk e nis dikush nuk bitiset kurre. Te lutem leri hapur se te prmtoj se do te mbushen mark :Pershendetje, :nuk po e kuptoj per cilat e ke fjalen. Shpjegohu me mire dhe pastaj te pergjigjem. Tung Puntori 15 Korrik 2008 10:43 (CEST) O PUN TOR 2 DUHET EDHE ZERI I BOROVES SE SHQIPERISE SE LEXOJE PAK KETE http://www.gazeta-shqip.com/artikull.php?id=45663 DHE KRIMINELET JETOJNE AKOMAmitralozët "Sharrës" të rrufeshëm, mortajat e rënda, topa të kalibrit të rëndë "Lançiafiame", tanke dhe autoblinda të mëdhenj dhe të shpejta. Forcat gjermane arritën deri në të përpjetat e Bushit të Barmashit dhe aty ndaluan, pasi u plasën dy mina që ishin vendosur nga forcat partizane. Nga shpërthimi i tyre u dëmtuan dy, tri makina, të cilat bllokuan kalimin e automjeteve të tjera të autokolonës gjermane. Në orën 18:30 të mbrëmjes që ishte ditë e martë, u pa të dilte tym i madh në fshatin Borovë, të cilin kishin filluar ta digjnin gjermanët. Në mjaft prej shtëpive që vazhdonin të digjeshin, kishte brenda gra, pleq, të sëmurë dhe fëmijë të vegjël, të cilët nuk kishin mundur dot të largoheshin pa mbërritur gjermanët aty. Reparti ndëshkues (terrorist) gjerman, që dogji dhe masakroi fshatin Borovë, ishte i përgatitur për veprime terroriste të kësaj natyre dhe kështu kishte vepruar edhe në vende të tjera, ku ata kishin kaluar. Ky repart komandohej nga majori '''Runbald Klebe', i cili në atë kohë ishte vetëm 30 vjeç. (Ai ka jetuar deri vonë dhe ka vdekur në Gjermani në moshën 87- vjeçare. Në këto vitet e fundit ka ardhur në Shqipëri i biri i tij, i cili ka parë vendet ku ka vrarë dhe djegur i ati. Ai ka qenë dhe në Greqi, ku ka fotografuar vende të ndryshme, ashtu si dhe në Shqipëri). Komandanti i regjimentit gjerman, që ecte i pari ishte koloneli Jozef Salmanger (vendpërqendrimi i tij kishte qenë Greqia e KANE VDEKUR NJEREZ ATJE ::Perseri nuk po te kuptoj se ku e ke fjalen ti dhe ku e kam fajin une. Puntori 15 Korrik 2008 12:52 (CEST) The translation request The translation request Hi! Could I ask you to translate the article which you can find below into Albanian? Please help me to show our language to the world – the article is quite short and has been selected from English and Silesian article and shortened as possible to contain only the basic informations. If you would finish, please, make me know on my Silesian or Polish discussion. Thanks in advance. PS. If you want me to translate any article into Polish or Silesian, contact me without hesistation. So, here’s the text to translation: The Silesian language (Silesian: ślůnsko godka, ślůnski, sometimes also pů našymu) is a language spoken by people in the Upper Silesia region in Poland, but also in Czech Republic and Germany. In 2002 about 56 000 declared Silesian as their native language, but the number of speakers is estimated on 1 250 000. Silesian is closely related to Polish language, that’s why it is considered as a dialect of Polish by some linguistics. Alphabet There’s not one Silesian alphabet. The Silesian speakers are used to write their language with the Polish characters. In 2006 was invented the new Silesian alphabet, based on all of the Silesian scripts (there’s 10 of them). It is widely used on the Internet, as well as in the Silesian Wikipedia. Aa Bb Cc Ćć Čč Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Ńń Oo Pp Rr Řř Ss Śś Šš Tt Uu Ůů Ww Yy Zz Źź Žž And some digraphs: Ch Dz Dź Dž. External links * The Silesian Wikipedia * News in Silesian * Pů našymu – djalykt ślůnski kodyfikowůny Thank you once again, Timpul 18 Korrik 2008 13:36 (CEST) ::HERE it is. Puntori 18 Korrik 2008 18:12 (CEST) ::: Thank you very much! Greetings from Poland! Timpul 18 Korrik 2008 20:56 (CEST) Ndihmë Pershendetje. Nëse mundesh me perkthy kete artikull nga gjerm. Gauß-Krüger-Koordinatensystem. Ma kishe bërë nji te mire te madhe Flm Planeti 31 Korrik 2008 12:19 (CEST) ::Po tentoj diçjka, por nuk e njoh une aq shume gjermanishten per me perkthy rrjedheshem. Puntori 31 Korrik 2008 14:01 (CEST) :::Me vjen keq por vetem kaq munda te bej dhe kushedi sa kam gabu. Ja artikulli Sistemi koordinativ Gauß-Krüger Puntori 31 Korrik 2008 14:58 (CEST) Ќафасан Здраво. Би сакал да те прашам што значи на албански Ќафасан http://bg.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%8F%D1%84%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD- граничен премин со Македониjа, нешто ридот на јагодите? И како се пише на албански?--Мико 11 Gusht 2008 12:11 (CEST) :Здраво, на албаски е Qafthanë, име кое не се преведува. Puntori 17 Gusht 2008 23:42 (CEST) ::Благодарам. --Мико 28 Gusht 2008 21:19 (CEST) Bot username rename Hi, I'd like my bot wiktionary:sq:Përdoruesi:Kompjuteri to be renamed to User:タチコマ robot. This rename request is per my wikimedia wide bot username rename. I have decided to have a single username to more efficiently use SUL. Thanks. *If this is not the right place to make this request, please move it to the right place. -- Cat chi? 12 Gusht 2008 20:35 (CEST) : I've renamed the bot, since this involves name resolution on many wikis for unified login. I apologize if you would prefer to have done it yourself (or refused the request). If so, please contact me on m:User talk:Pathoschild. :) —Pathoschild 02:34:29, 30 Gusht 2008 (UTC) ::No, it is not a problem since the name have been free. I have been busy to change it. Regards. Puntori 30 Gusht 2008 22:33 (CEST) Mainpage talkpage Hello Puntori, I am not sure if anyone will notice this, so I just left You a note here too :o) Kind regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 13 Gusht 2008 14:11 (CEST) I agree, I'll add the information temoplate to the uploader an within 5 days the pictures will be deleted. Thanks Puntori 17 Gusht 2008 22:52 (CEST) pershendetje! Nëse mundesh rregulloje ashtu si ta merr mendja. http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pishtar%C3%ABt_e_par%C3%AB_t%C3%AB_arsimit_n%C3%AB_fshatin_Kokaj. Dikush ka ba ndryshime, diqka ka fshi , nuk e di si mund te rregullohet andaj vepro.Planeti 18 Gusht 2008 08:23 (CEST) :Ajo pjese eshte vendosur ne artikullin e fshatit Kokaj keshtu qe nuk ka nevoj te ket artikull te posacem, e nese mendon te kunderten atehere kontakto Bet_0 se ai e ka grisur. Puntori 18 Gusht 2008 22:59 (CEST) Здраво пак Дискусијата е почната, па ако сакаш пиши нешто на страната каде пишав. Извини, но мојот албански не е толку добар за да би можел да ти пишувам на албански. И сакав да те прашам кога да очекувам да бидат вратени страните назад? Поздрав --MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 01:08 (CEST) :Na samiot pocetok koga sum se vklucil vo ovoj projekt sum rabotel na nekoi artikli vo koi sum ja koristel imeto na Republika Makedonija kako takva. Posle nekoe vreme po nekoi diskusii doslo do promena na tie iminja poradi donesenite argumenti okolu ne celosnoto podrzuvanje na imeto "Republika Makedonija" i doslo do megunarodnoto ime "Poranesna Jugosllovenska RM" i taka e staveno. :Ne e bitno jas da gi vratam statijata so RM a ne so FYROM tuku bitno e da ja argumentiras tvoeto baranje pa da dojde do soglasnost da tie statija da se smenat. Pozdrav Puntori 21 Gusht 2008 01:16 (CEST) ::Епа затоа јас опширно образложив таму и еден корисник веќе ме подржа. Мислам дека ќе се подржи овој предлог, доста е неутрален за нас, вас и грците. Поздрав--MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 01:18 (CEST) :::Za mene ne e problem, bilo koe resenie da se donese. Jas ke ja citam tvojot predlog i ke go vnesam mojot stav. Pozdrav Puntori 21 Gusht 2008 01:21 (CEST) Molba Сакам да те прашам зшто не ми излегуваат јазиците кога ги ставам на мојата страна. Сакам да ставан mk. en i sq-2 ама ми стојат црвени. поздрав--MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 13:45 (CEST) :T.e. bidejki nie "User" sme go ostavile kako takva komanda i ne sme ja prevedale na albanski Puntori 21 Gusht 2008 13:48 (CEST) ::P.S. Tie veke ke bidat na proces na redirekcija. Pozdrav Puntori 21 Gusht 2008 13:49 (CEST) ::аа, ок.Faleminderit shume.--MacedonianBoy 21 Gusht 2008 13:49 (CEST) Прашање Зошто не ми ги врати некои зборови и фрази што ги пишав на статијата за македонски јазик, и за романизација на македонската азбука? Поздрав --MacedonianBoy 22 Gusht 2008 19:47 (CEST) :Minative 2 nedeli sum bil vo odmor (doma) vo Makedonija i ne sum imal pristap kon internet celi 2 nedeli i sega pravam revizija na nad 3000 statii i si odam od po starite do po novite pa ni ne sum gledal sto se slucilo denes i vcera tuku sum rabotel kako sto rekov na po starite, ali ne se sekiraj denes ili utre ke ti odgovoram (oti sega nemam vreme). Puntori 22 Gusht 2008 21:27 (CEST) :ОК, на здравје одмор.--MacedonianBoy 22 Gusht 2008 22:09 (CEST) Ou Pse te duken zhkarravina materialet e mia, un lodhem aty duke pasuruar me materiale per shume kengetare dhe aktore q eme para as nuk ekzistoshin, kurse ti as ta din per faleminderit. Pastaj shiko veten tate, qe gjoja e mban veten per patriot dhe na shkruan materiale ne serbisht.217.24.240.182 26 Gusht 2008 09:24 (CEST)Deni22 Artikulli Jo ideja ishte, qe meqe punojme ne sq.wikipedia qe eshte komplet shqip, nuk kemi pse te fusim materiale ne serbisht a maqedonisht ca eshte ajo. Nejse, puna eshte se une kete e bej pe rte pasuruar faqen tone, dhe te them te drejten nuk kam shume kohe qe te merrem edhe me perpunimin, por thjesht dua ta pauroj ate, sepse ka shume gjera qe mungojne, dhe mugese informacioni. A mund te me tregosh se si mund te vendose te nje foto? Deni22 26 Gusht 2008 10:30 (CEST)Deni22 Stampat Kishte qenë mirë që stampat Stampa:Pastruesi dhe Stampa:Për përmirësim të bashkohen në një stampë të vetme, pasi që detyrën e kanë të njëjtë, sepse kështu siç janë tani vetëm sjellin konfuzion. --Λeternus 26 Gusht 2008 17:32 (CEST) :Për mendimin tim, "Pastruesi" duhet të griset --Cradel 26 Gusht 2008 18:16 (CEST) ::Jam dakord me ty. --Λeternus 26 Gusht 2008 18:21 (CEST) :::Atehere le te griset. Puntori 26 Gusht 2008 20:25 (CEST) ::::Tani të gjithë artikujt që kanë nevojë të përmirësohen e kanë Stampa:Për përmirësim, ndërsa stampën:Pastruesi e grisa. --Λeternus 27 Gusht 2008 00:45 (CEST) Ckemi Doja te dija se si mund te ngarkohet nje foto, qe nuk ndodhet ne wikipedia? ::Nese nuk eshte ne wikipedia shih mos eshte ne projektin Commons (eshte projekt si moter i wikipedia-s dhe eshte njet sikur te jet fotoja ne wikipedia). ::Nese nuk eshte as atje, atehere tani sikur qe je duke shikuar ekranin ne anen e majt linku i dyt nga posht shkruan "Ngarkoni skeda", kliko dhe aty mundesh me ngakru foto. Puntori 28 Gusht 2008 09:31 (CEST) zhvendosje teksti Nje pjese e tekstit nga faqja Profesor u zhvendos ne faqen Universiteti i Vizionit Evropian meqe kishte lidhje me shume me kete faqe. ::Ska nevoj te arsyetohesh,. Puna e mire, mire se vie. Ti vetem vazhdo me te mire, une sjam asgje me shume se nje editues si ti, vetem me mundesi administrimi. :) ... Puntori 1 Shtator 2008 00:47 (CEST) Krijim apo shkrim? Tung Puntori! Po eshoh se je duke intervenuar në faqet e shkrimtarëve duke ndryshuar fjalën “krijim” me fjalët shkrim apo vepër dhe foljen ‘krijohet’ me paraqitet zhvillohet etj. Duhet të kesh kujdes sepse shpeshherë ndyshimi i këtyre fjalëve i jep kuptim krejt tjetër gjithë fjalisë. Në anën tjetër vetë shkrimi nuk do të thotë se është krijim, ai mund të jetë edhe diskursiv, administrativ, gazetaresk, publicistik etj. E nuk do të thotë se është krijim artistik poiesisUlisi 4 Shtator 2008 15:22 (CEST) :E kuptoj dhe e di se mund te bie ne gracke ne disa raste, por perdorimi i fjales krijim eshte bere i zakonshem edhe pse te shkrarit e nje vepre letrare, te publikuarit e nje albumi muzikor, te luajturit e nje roli ne film, te pikturuarit e nje pikture, te zbuluarit e nje sendi, tegjitha po futen ne krijime gje qe eshte e pa kuptimt. Asnje nga veprimet qe ceka nuk kan te bejne me krijim ne kuptimin e plote te fjales, por vetem e mveshin ate fjale si vyrtyt qe mendoj se eshte i pa merituar. :Gabimet e bera ne kete drejtim eshte mire te me ndihmoni duke i permiresuar. Flm per verejtejn. Puntori 4 Shtator 2008 15:34 (CEST) Kthimi i ndryshimeve të user:CUSENZA Mario Tema është ende duke u diskutuar në Kuvend, dhe nuk mendoj se është mirë të ndryshohet tani për tani asgjë, përderisa kjo çështje të zgjidhet. --Λeternus 5 Shtator 2008 13:06 (CEST)